A moment
by souls fire
Summary: Just a drabble about Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the hot spring... it´s short, not sweet, just what the title says...a moment.


A moment

It was hot. It was very hot and she was probably drooling sweat.

Sango and Miroku were in the village. In the cold village and along with Shippou, they were not drooling sweat, those bastards were enjoying nice, heartlifting, oh so sought for, breezes.

What was she enjoying on the other hand? Inuyasha´s sweaty back, as well as a bumpy ride, as well as dozens of moskitos biting her and ...damn it, she could practically feel her ribs and neck muscles giving up under the strain of having to hold her body in a ´human look-a-like´ position.

¨Auch!¨ she grumbled under her breath when the hanyou decided to take another long high jump, seriously only something with extreme circus training would not have grumbled at.

¨What now, wench! Isn´t it enough I´m the one carrying you?¨ his gruff voice echoed throughout the lands, alerting probably every living creature in a miles radius of their presence.

¨Inuyasha, I would ´sit´ you ...¨

Now, maybe it was the heat, maybe it just was the sweat, maybe it was just about all the braincells which bantering with Inuyasha had killed, but Kagome had said it, ¨the word¨ and thus, she found herself plummeting towards the ground, a very vexed dog eared man under her, literally, eating dirt.

She knew better than to question fate and stay there until he got to rose from his ... let us call it predicament, so she mumbled a quick ¨Off to find a hot spring and bathe Inu, why don´t you start a fire¨ and ran along one of the paths to her right.

¨At least I chose the right direction!¨ She exclaimed joyfully eyeing the hot spring in front of her.

¨It would seem so.¨ A deep sensuous voice interrupt her glee.

Spinning around to where the voice came from she found herself facing the infamous Lord of the Western Lands, the pop-, no sorry, icycicle, submerged in water, his damp hair swaying lightly from side to side because of the heat, the pale creamy skin covering his broad chest reflecting the rays of the moon, but his eyes, his face was what atracted her even more. The deep magenta markings stood out against the sheer perfection of his skin, the eyes seemed to be twin tawny suns, elected by the gods to reveal ancient and mystical beauty and his lips...

¨Bad Kagome!¨ she chastised herself, he was the enemy, like, not THE ENEMY, but one of the-the enemys. And here he was chuckling at her antics.

Perhaps the bath had made him soft, Sesshoumaru thought, but for tonight, he would not kill her, he would enjoy her, and since there was no insolent little pup here to take her away from his perusal and his ´play time´, he would see to it, that she would enjoy him as well.

¨Join me priestess and stop your interior struggle.¨ He commanded gently, knowing very well the fiery woman in front of him would only submit if he were to lull her in, now really, he was an experienced man after all...

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads, but the order he gave shone clearly in his eyes and strangely, she was aking to do as he pleased, to submit to him. Would he have been gruff, would he have yelled or threatened, she would not have yielded, but he had manipulated her, and for now, she would let that be just that.

It was a moment, a detail, a treasure to hold if he choose to be gentle to her and for once, not kill her, so who the hell was she to look a gift horse in the mouth!

He watched her as she neared the hot spring, disrobing herself with every step. First, the blouse, her slender arms rose over her head sending the offending thing to the nearest boulder, leaving her only in her black bra. Next, the skirt, it fell to the ground, showing him the milky expanse of her skin. She was just right, she wasn´t too slim, but not by any mean fat... she was curvaceous, her hips had the right roundness, her breast the exquisite fullness of being ripe, her stomach the slight curve of a woman, even though it still seemed flat and her legs were endless.

Her toes touched the water, it was hot, true, but what made it that much hotter was his gaze, traveling up and down her body, with absolutely no shame. It did not bother her, for the first time she felt... desired.

He did not look through her, did not see another, he saw... just her.

¨Come to me.¨ his voice danced around her.

And so she went... she was etheral. Ruby lips, ebony hair, flawless marine eyes, and then...

¨Auch!¨ Kagome rubbed her shoulder, breaking the steady gaze they had held, turning her eyes towards the hand that was kneading her aching limbs, even her thoughts of certain dead priestessess fading into nothingness. That ride had been the ride of hell, she was so sure of it, Inuyasha deserved the damn sit!

She didn´t register the confusion of her companion, nor the way the look in his eyes changed. For a moment it had been lust, he lusted after her, after a human miko with the most outstanding powers ever, and now, he was looking at her... with fondness.

¨I had many women, but never one to complain that her back hurt before I had even touched her.¨ he chuckled at the way her cheeks colored, it made her that more adorable. Just like that ´I have absolutely no intention of touching´ look, he was a demon, he knew arousal when he saw it.

Gliding over to her, he took her back to the boulder he rested on previously, ignoring her nervous gaze, instead turning her back to him, moving her hair over one shoulder. He knew she was confused, he felt her shiver, and he knew it was not because of the lack of warmth. She was untouched.

She felt his breath against her, sniffing her, his lips settling in a smirk when he realized, she held the scent of... the feminine. It was as if the roses guarded wild flowers which then held fresh fruit in their midst. He kissed her skin, hearing her heart beat accelerate even more than it had done when she had come upon him in the clearing.

Smirking, he let his hand glide up and down her spine. First, just his claws, then the pads of his finger and his palm rested right over the snap of her bra. He unhooked it without her even noticing, and then he touched, gently, firmly, seductively.

¨Mmm...¨ she moaned, closing her eyes, letting her head fall against his which rested on her shoulder. He felt a tug at his hair, and upon opening his eyes, when had he closed them, he looked into hers, she was smiling, playing with a few strands of his hair.

He didn´t smile back. Kagome did not expect him to. She would leave it to him as to what he wanted to share, just like she would be the one to decide what she would give. His hand was roaming over her back at a casual pace, washing it, kneading it. It was the most erotic thing ever.

Every sore muscle was soothed, every pain she had felt lindered, she let herself relax fully against him, her back to his chest, their skin burning from the contact.

¨Surreal... ¨ she murmured.

¨Yes, it is.¨ his hand massaged hers now, her palm, drawing circles, moving up to the tips of her fingers, following the outline of her nails, then massaging the veins at her wrist, going higher and higher, until he reached her shoulder.

Suddenly she turned around, almost startling him, and looking at her, he wondered ...

She had tears in her eyes, her lips were puffy and parted, her cheeks now adorned by rosy color. He let his hand cup that cheek and she leaned into it.

¨Don´t give me one night, if you´re going to betray me afterwards. Disappear, but do not betray me afterwards.¨ The words were soft, so fragile, even he had trouble hearing them, but when he did hear them, he knew.

She had only felt the brush of his lips against forehead, right between her eyes.

She had only felt the water sway a little, the air picking up a breeze.

She had only felt her heart thundering in her chest, because he left.

Sighing, her knees gave away, forcing the tears she had wanted to shed to mingle with the water. She had meant what she had said. Inuyasha had given her hope, not by words, but by his actions, and she knew she could not again endure the pain she faced whenever he betrayed her. In time, her love had turned into selfless friendship, but she still had the scar, it would reopen.

¨Don´t be silly Kagome, this was wonderful, so it´s enough for all eternity.¨ She told herself smiling, making her way back to camp, her mind lulled into the land of dreams by the blind pain hiding in her heart. ¨Won´t I ever be good enough for eternity?¨

¨Your back better, wench!¨ his voice interrupted her sleep.

¨Kagome, Inu-baka, sit!¨ she mumbled in her sleep, but then, her eyes opened and she sat up straight, a clear sign her back was better...

That had been the best massage ever and smiling, she noticed the aura that seemed to guard her sleep and more than hearing his whisper, she felt it.

¨You are good enough for me.¨


End file.
